Tres de tres
by abiyasha
Summary: Para el reto "Naruhina mes del Terror" Tres veces a las tres de la noche, tres veces el zumbido hizo presencia y tres veces pensó que esto no era normal.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este oneshot está hecho para el "Reto Naruhina del mes del Terror" del grupo " El amor al Naruhina".**

**Para el día 7 de Octubre.**

**Tres veces tres.**

Como siempre no había necesitado nada, ni una señal en especial ni un sueño ni nada por el estilo pero para Hinata ya se había hecho costumbre que cuando el reloj marcara las tres de la noche sus ojos se abrieran. Situación que ya se venía presentando desde hace algún tiempo. Pero hoy algo nuevo estaba pasando, algo muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Algo en el pecho de Hinata vibraba avisándole de algo que se acercaba y que ella no podía notar a simple vista. Inquieta Hinata se levanto de su cama y salió al pasillo que la espera completamente a oscuras. En cuanto a travesó el umbral de su habitación un zumbido le llego a los oídos casi ensordeciéndola. Era un ruido angustioso no por su tonalidad sino de una manera más misteriosa. Un zumbido que la atraía como mariposa hacia la luz.

Hinata recorrió el largo pasillo hasta la gran sala, en ella las sombras se balanceaban en una interminable danza y del rincón más oscuro el sonido provenía.

Un peso aplaco el estomago de Hinata, quien se llevo ambas manos al pecho. La habitación prácticamente vacía parecía hora abaratada de sombras y el zumbido que bailaba al compas del viento.

Un grito ahogado se convirtió en un gemido en los labios de los ojos de perla, de repente el zumbido desapareció llenando la habitación ahora del silencio. Un silencio que heló hasta los huesos de la chica.

Alarmada su espalda se puso tenso y un instinto de supervivencia le ordeno correr, más sin embargo no se movía. Trato de girarse pero no pudo. El peso en su estomago aumento y la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Nada, ni el más mínimo ruido.

Del lugar más alejado de Hinata una sombra en especial se abalanzo directamente hacia ella. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron completamente impactados, y sin darse cuenta había sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta casi caer desmayada sobre el tatami. La sombra la había atravesado sin tocarla como quien trata de retener el agua con sus manos.

El corazón latía desenfrenado y las manos le sudaban frías. Más sin embargo se convenció de que todo había sido su imaginación. Con cautela regreso a su habitación. Aun sin haber cerrado la puerta corrediza noto que eran las 3 exactas. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y…

BAM!

…la puerta había golpeado fuertemente tras haberse azotado al cerrarse y luego abierta y cerrado otra vez.

Ahora Hinata se le escurrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas en un intenso temor que aún no tenía fin.

Una y otra vez la puerta se abrió y se cerró, unas veces lento otras tan fuerte que se estrellaba contra el marco de la misma y producía un horrible choque que sonaba por toda la casa y en eso el reloj marco las tres con diez la puerta quedó estática y no se volvió a abrir.

Hinata con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas se puso de pie pues había caído de rodillas en medio del susto, alargo una mano hacía la puerta fue ahí cuando de nuevo se dejo escuchar el zumbido, ahora más profundo que antes y detrás de ella. La luz de la ventana se opacó y las sombras crecieron a su alrededor.

Poco a poco se volteo para ver lo que su corazón ya presentía, con un temor que creía irreconocible.

Frente a la ventana una sombra se proyectaba desafiante frente a ella quien soltó un grito de terror. La sombra se abalanzo de nuevo ahora con los brazos extendidos hacia Hinata, a quien la tomo por las manos jalándola hacia él.

La oscuridad se hizo homogénea y sus ojos ya no pudieron ver más. Sentía como la jalaban de la mano y ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

-No- grito – No quiero, déjame- le grito a la sombra que la jalaba.

-Por favor- rogo con sus últimas fuerzas. La sombra la liberó y el zumbido ya había cesado por completo. La luz de la luna volvió a asomarse por la ventana y Hinata al fin pudo respirar normalmente.

El peso en su estomago desapareció y la luz de la luna volvió a llenar la habitación con su tenue luz. Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró acostarse en su cama y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente todo marcho normalmente igual que el resto del mismo, todo se desarrollaba con normalidad y la noche aterrizo con su velo opaco desplazando al día.

Otra vez las tres de la noche y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron impulsados. Hinata vio sin ver pues a oscuridad ya se había comido todo rastro de luz.

Atormentada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior tentó a su alrededor buscando algo a lo que aferrarse sin esperar que poco a poco su mano se acercaba a la orilla de la cama. Otro poco y otro poco. Otra mano se fue acercando lentamente mientras que la intranquila Hinata se concentraba en encontrar la orilla de su cama. La mano ajena tomo la de Hinata y la jalo con la misma fuerza de la noche anterior, la misma fuerza que la había aplacado.

Nuevamente trató de liberarse pero la sombra se lo impedía más hacia la orilla. Más fuerte le jalaba y más fuerte se debatía Hinata para liberarse y alejarse de la oscuridad. Desesperada Hinata soltó un gritó que esperaba llegara a las habitaciones más alejadas pero aún así, la esperanza de que su atacante desistiera fallo.

-No dejaré que me lleves-

-¡Hinata!- se oyó que aporreaban la puerta, pero está no parecía querer abrirse.

-¿Hinata qué es lo que ocurre ahí adentro?- gritó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras que él y su primo Neji seguían golpeando.

-Hinata…- una voz profunda se dejo escuchar desde abajo. Al escucharla Hinata se quedo inmóvil, paralizada completamente.

Sin oponerse Hinata dejo de que la sombra la jalara encontrándose de repente contra un muro invisible.

Sin ver y sin fuerzas la Hyuga se estrello directamente contra el muro. La sombra dejo de asirla por la mano. Ella debilitada cayó de rodillas sobre la superficie oscura.

-¿Por qué no vienes?- volvió a hablar aquella voz grave. -¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo?- La voz de la sombra se volvió aguda y luego grave de nuevo y otra vez aguda.

El suelo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las voces dejaron de llegar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ahora ni siquiera sentía el suelo a sus pies, era como si estuviera flotando y después ya no sentía nada. N temor.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir una intensa luz la cegó, inmediatamente Hinata cerró y abrió los ojos, su largo cabello le tapaba el rostro. Se sentó, el suelo aun le daba vueltas a su entorno y todo se veía demasiado brillante. Veía diferentes sombras que iban y venían de un lado al otro sin detenerse.

Ella se puso de pie tratando de controlar los terribles temblores que azotaban a su cuerpo. A lo lejos una sombra en particular se paro dándole al parecer la espalda. Era como una silueta oscurecida perfilada contra un intenso brillo frente a ella.

Una fuerte atracción nació en Hinata por alcanzar a la sombra que cada vez tomaba más cuerpo frente a ella. Era como si la sombra se materializara frente a ella. Tratando de alcanzarlo levanto una mano en su dirección, la sombra seguía ahí parada sin inmutarse a comparación de todas las demás que seguían desplazándose a su alrededor como manchones oscuros, sin forma frente a una intensa luz.

Hinata presentía que algo no estaba bien, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y el aliento le hacía falta.

-Espera no te vayas, no me dejes- Escucho a su propia voz gritar a lo lejos. La sombra pareció que también la había escuchado pues comenzó a volverse hacia Hinata quien se quedo quieta esperando ver ahora completamente la sombra ahora perfilado por un juego de luces.

-Noooo…!- Volvió a oírse la voz de Hinata a lo lejos- No me dejes-

Todo quedo en silencio, las sombras a su alrededor desaparecieron. La sombra comenzó a desaparecer mientras se daba la vuelta hacia Hinata.

Hinata no pudo ver más allá de un destello de azul antes de que el fondo blanco se lo tragara todo.

Obligada a cerrar los ojos Hinata noto que caía vertiginosamente por metros y metros de profundidad. El cabello se le remolinaba alrededor se su cabeza al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba el rostro.

Siguió cayendo pero ahora cada vez con menos velocidad que antes y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba con los ojos aun cerrados sobre algo blando.

Los abrió y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación. Se sentó alarmada y callo de golpe contra el suelo.

Frente a ella en la puerta estaba su padre con los ojos medio cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Se te hace tarde- murmuro con su habitual estado de ánimo.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría? Se preguntaba Hinata al momento que se ponía de pie, dio un paso hacia la puerta para cerrarla y todo se puso oscuro.

Miro alarmada hacia la ventana y vio que la luna estaba en su cenit. Miro el reloj y vio que nuevo eran las 3 de la noche. El zumbido volvió a escucharse y la puerta se cerro de un solo golpe.

Hinata se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y se abrazo las piernas contra su pecho.

-No puede ser… No puede ser…- rezaba Hinata una y otra vez mientras que su cuerpo temblaba asustada.

-Hinata…- oyó la voz grave de la sombra que se encontraba ahora frente a ella, pero ahora de una forma más vaporosa no tan perfilada como la vez anterior pues apenas destacaba contra su oscuro alrededor.

-Hinata…- repitió de nuevo como rogándole al mismo tiempo que le extendía una mano hacia la Hyuga.

Hinata oyó a lo lejos un mar de voces y podía reconocer perfectamente de quien eran.

-No me puedes dejar-

-No me dejes sola-

-No puedo-

-te necesito-

Esas frases y otras más se escuchaban como olas que se llegaban a sus oídos cada una de ellas con su propia voz.

La sombra ahora más cercana a Hinata le volvió a ofrecer su mano.

Hinata relajo su cuerpo pero no pudo contener las lagrimas que silenciosamente le comenzaron a caer. Estiro una mano y tomo la que le ofrecía la sombre.

Tres de tres veces había intentado la sombra mostrarle lo que a continuación vio Hinata y la última de las tres pudo conseguirlo.

Frente a ellos se abría una escena que impacto a Hinata pues frente a ella estaba otra Hinata, una Hinata que lloraba desconsolada con un hombre en sus brazos y gritaba desconsolada.

-No me dejes, no me puedes dejar, no me abandones. Te necesito- Y abrazaba más fuertemente al hombre entre sus brazos.

Incontrolable la segunda Hinata lloraba mientras que se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, siempre con el hombre entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes…- murmuro entre dientes Hinata al momento que apretaba más fuerte la mano de la sombra. –No lo vuelvas a hacer-

La sombra comenzó a tomar color, primero dorado, luego anaranjado y por último el destello azul en sus ojos.

-Nunca lo hice Hinata-

Hinata se abrazo a Naruto fuertemente sin impórtale nada.

-Aun no recuerdas lo que paso después verdad- dijo Naruto, quien había sido la sombra, mientras que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello a Hinata.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza aun pegada al pecho de Naruto.

-Tú te fuiste a un lugar al que no podía alcanzarte-

-No quiero recordar, no lo me hagas hacerlo por favor-

-No lo hare- Naruto la tomo por los hombros apartándola un poco de su lado y la beso en los labios. -¿Vienes?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se puso al lado de Naruto. Este le regreso el gesto y ambos se mesclaron con miles de sombras vaporosas que fueron apareciendo poco a poco.

Al fondo se veía a una Hinata inconsolable que había ya abandonado el cuerpo de su amado y que caminaba lentamente hasta que se lanzó. Se había suicidado.


End file.
